conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2015 Dammam University attacks
|image = Buraydah.jpg |location = Dammam University, al-Karim road, Dammam province, Qatif |date = 26th June 2015 |target = students |type = |fatalities = 43 |injuries = 168 |perp = (claimed responsibility) |perpetrators = Abu Uthman al-Golani Abu Nazih ibn Khalayleh}} On the 26th June 2015 an Islamic terrorist attack was launched on the Dammam University in Qatif, with claiming responsibility for the attack. 43 people including the attackers died with a further 168 being injured after two suicide bombers destroyed the College of Sciences. It has been the deadliest attack on Qatifi soil since the end of the Qatifi civil war. The attack was launched on the same day that several other Islamist attacks connected to ISIL were performed in , , , , and . These events have been known as in the western media. Background Qatif has long had sectarian divisions between the Muslim majority and the minority 's. This tension erupted both in the 1971 Qatifi crisis and the Qatfi Civil War, which saw prolonged conflict between the two sects. The end of the civil war however saw the Qatifi government reach a compromise with state persecution against Sunni's end with seats in the legislature being reserved for Sunni's. However the in 2003 saw the repression of Sunni's start resume again. The protests against the government in 2011 and the subsequent democratic elections saw the Sunni Justice Party gain several seats in the legislature despite the high electoral threshold of 11%. However the slow dismantlement of the Qatifi and the heightened sectarian tensions following the outbreak of the , , and the saw a rise in Sunni Islamist terrorism in Qatif. The of the civil war in Iraq by the saw several prominent Sunni figures in Qatif praise the organisation causing the government to crack down on many suspected terrorist figures. Critics accused this crackdown of being a cover for further repression of Sunni's in Qatif. The government soon started to send logistical aid to and Iraq alongside the government. In May 2015 ISIL carried out bombings in Shiite mosques in that saw the death of 26 people. The Qatifi government subsequently declared a state of emergency, with fears that another attack would surface. The bombings were done in accordance to ISIL's doctrine that proscribed Shiite Muslims as heretics. Following the bombings of the mosques ISIL called to Muslims to cleanse the of Shiite Muslims. Attack The attack was carried out by a Qatifi Sunni Muslim, Abu Uthman al-Golani and a named Abu Nazih ibn Khalayleh. ibn Khalayleh had only entered Qatif two days earlier, suggesting the attack was somewhat preplanned. al-Golani was a student at the university, having taken a course in economics. The attack was carried out during at 12:36PM when students were praticing the . The attackers entered the university earlier that day, where both reportedly walked around the premises on the pretext they had a free period. They entered the College of Science at midday during which students were praying in their classes, heading for the second floor. The class was made mainly of female students who as given the right under Qatifi law were not required to wear the . This was reportedly a major reason why the particular class was targeted by the attackers. ibn Khalayleh was the first to enter the class, and instantly detonated an that contained . The initial blast also killed al-Golani which saw his own suicide belt denote, causing the second floor of the Science college to collapse with the concrete foundations crumbling quickly. Many students who survived the bombing itself were trapped in the collapsed building. Casualties The class targeted by the terrorists numbered 18 students and a teacher, all of whom were killed in the attack. A further 22 people were killed either in the initial blast or by the collapse of the building afterwards, which saw a further 168 people injured. Both attackers were killed in the attack. Of the 41 who died (discounting the attackers themselves), 29 were Qatifi nationals, 6 , 4 , 1 and 1 . 111 of those injured were Qatifi, 19 Iraqis, 16 Iranians, 7 Pakistanis, 4 , 3 , 3 , 3 , and 2 , Responsibility After the attack claimed on social media sites that two of its suicide bombers had committed the attacks, revealing the names and pictures of the attackers identifying them as Abd Yusef al-Badri and Sheik Abdul al-Jabouri. The Qatifi Directorate of National Security confirmed the identity of the attackers a day later as being Abu Uthman al-Golani and Abu Nazih ibn Khalayleh. An investigation has been launched on the background of both the attackers, with the Qatifi government considering to collaborate with Saudi intelligence services in order to find out more about ibn Khalayleh. Aftermath The university was quickly evacuated after the attacks with medical aid from Qatif City being flown in to help the victims. The area around the university was blocked by the police forces as per a presidential decree from president Abdullah Rajab who reinstated the in Qatif that had been repealed only a fortnight before. Rajab also announced that bodies belonging to Iraqi and Iranian nationals would be flown over to their respective countries in a few days. The declaration of a state of emergency has resulted in severalprotests against the governments inability to control terrorism erupt around the country. The aftermath of the attack saw several people via social media sites such as and announce their sympathies for the victims, with the hashtag #QatifAgainsterrorism (#القطيـفـضـدـالإرهاب) trending in Qatif within a few hours after the attack. Two hours after the attack Rajab arrived on the university campus, where he delivered a speech condemning the attacks. A minutes silence was held across the nation before to commemorate those killed in the attack later that day. Rajab has also ordered all Qatifi flags to be lowered at half mast. Response Domestic * - The Qatifi Ministry of Communication has expressed solidarity to those affected by the attacks and has promised to take a more pro-active role in combating terrorism. The government has also stated it would seriously consider military action against ISIL if their investigation into the attack indicated that more attacks would be imminent in Qatif. ** President - The Qatifi president Mohammed Mujawar arrived at the university a couple of hours after the attack which he called a "heinous crime", and called for all nations to unite against terrorism. Mujawar also issued a state of emergency in Qatif, and has stated that the government would work towards rooting out terrorism. * Union of Islamic Revolutionary Mujahideen - Abdulaziz Al-Qazwini, the leader of the Union of Islamic Revolutionary Mujahideen (the main opposition party in Qatif) has called out for war against ISIL which he called "the greatest threat to the Qatifi people." He criticised current president Mujawar's slow response to the attack, having visited the university to consul the families a few minutes after the bombing. International National * - The British government has expressed its sympathies towards the family of those affected by the bombings. Prime Minister Erica Victor has stated that Britain would be working with Qatif, , France, and to help combat terrorism and how Britain can helped stop the threat of ISIL. * - condemned the attacks, stating that "Egypt affirms that it stands with those countries that suffer from the scourge of terrorism and expresses its full support for their efforts in their war against terrorism and extremism, which knows no boundaries or religions". The Egyptian Foreign Minister also condemned the three separate attacks that occurred on the same day, calling them "vile". * – condemned the attacks in Qatif, France, Tunisia, and Kuwait., saying the progress of humanity lies in peace and brotherhood instead of hatred and mindless violence. * - Iranian foreign ministry spokesperson strongly condemned the attacks, stating "Takfiri terrorism is the most significant menace to regional nations". Shortly afterwards Iranian president sent his condolences to the Qatifi president and also spoke out against the attacks, promising to work more closely with Qatif over anti-terrorism measures. * – Prime Minister condemn the attack and offered his condolences. On his statement in Facebook, he said "In the strongest terms, I condemn the heinous acts of terrorism on innocent civilians in France, Tunisia, Qatif and Kuwait". “These atrocities, which have caused injuries and claimed the lives of many in this holy month of Ramadan, are against the true teachings of Islam. My deepest condolences and h”. * - The Manchurian foreign office condemned the attacks as a "heinous crime" and that the Manchurian people stand with the people of Qatif. The Manchurian government has offered to give medical assistance to the victims of the attack. * - Recounting the terrorist attacks in San Diego that same month, Prime Minister Steven Hong expressed his shock and disgust of the attack. Condemning the attack and ISIS, Hong stated that Sierra was committed towards eradicating terrorism and promoting peace in Qatif and the Middle East. He also extended his condolences to the families of the victims, specifically commenting that the attacks were done at a university. He also stated that the Sierran people were "standing alongside" Qatif in light of the "tragic attacks". * – The Ministry of Foreign affairs condemned the attacks and reiterated the country's strong opposition of terrorism. "Singapore strongly condemns the acts of violence and the loss of innocent lives in the three terrorist attacks that occurred on 26 June 2015 in Sousse, Tunisia, Kuwait City, Kuwait, Buraydah, Qatif and Saint-Quentin-Fallavier, France. We extend our deepest condolences to the families of the victims on their tragic loss. These brutal acts of terror are another reminder that we need to remain vigilant and work closely with our international partners to combat terrorism and counter violent extremism". * Trucial States - The Trucial government has criticized the attacks, especially tragic as Trucial citizens were injured in the attack. The government says it will assist the Qatifi government with humanitarian aid for the time being. The Trucial government calls on other nations to step up efforts against terrorism in the Arabian Peninsula, starting with Yemen. * – In a statement, Department of State spokesman said: "The United States condemns in the strongest possible terms today’s horrifying terrorist attacks. country grieves with the people and governments of Burundi, France, Kuwait, Qatif, Somalia, Tunisia, and other nations affected by these vicious attacks and stands with them in solidarity as they reject terrorism, protect their communities, restore peace and security, and persevere through these tragedies." He added that the U.S. "will continue to work with its allies and partners to fight terrorism and extremism." * North Vietnam – Deputy Spokesperson of the Pham Thu Hang is deeply concerned and strongly protests the terrorist attacks in France, Qatif, Tunisia and Kuwait. In a statement, she said “''These are savage and inhumane actions targeting innocent civilians. We share the irreparable losses and heartbreak with the Governments, peoples and families of victims''”. She also stressed that Vietnam believes those instigators must bear the responsibility for their actions and receive strict punishment. * Yugoslavia - Yugoslav leader Anya Lukanov gave her condolences to president Rajab in a private phone call. The Yugoslav government has said it plans to help coordinate anti-terrorist measures with the Qatifi government, and has advised Qatif to take a harsher stance against ISIL. Organizations * League of Nations - LN Secretary-General condemned the attacks and decried it as "unacceptable" and yet another "senseless, horrible terrorist attack" that has been utilized by radical fundamentalists in the region. * Army of God - Sierran-based and ISIS-affiliated Army of God terrorist organization praised the attacks and called for further attacks against the Qatafi Shi'ite community for their "infidelity" and the "injustice" against fellow Sunnis. It criticized Qatif's handling of governance and repression of the Sunni population. On social media, the group posted images and videos that portrayed the attacks in a favorable light and encouraged homegrown attacks within Sierra. * - issued a statement strongly condemning the attacks, stating they were "acts of barbarism". Hezbollah has accused Saudi Arabia to be at least partly behind the attacks stating the kingdom had for years funded and aided terrorists in Qatif. Category:Terrorism Category:Qatif Category:Events